


Rain's Shadow

by Astrael_Slytherin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Mention of Akatsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrael_Slytherin/pseuds/Astrael_Slytherin





	Rain's Shadow

She stood on top of the Hokage Mountain and looked over the village. Itachi had told her about his mission months ago, she also knew what had just happened.

  
A traveling pack sat next to her feet, in her hand was her ANBU mask - crow. Her silver white hair was unbound as her red eyes tracked a shadowy figure on his path to the Hokage Tower. As she was one of the few who made it into the hunter division, and currently their most skilled tracker, it would be her who would be sent out to hunt Itachi. But she could not kill her brother in all but blood, enough of that had been shed already, so she would leave. She would probably stay in contact with Itachi, at least until he found his way into Akatsuki.

  
The thought of her insane, loving, patchwork family brought a smile to her lips. Yes, she had only come to Konoha originally to keep tabs on Tobi’s clan and his Genin teammate, but Danzo was getting persistent in his recruitment attempts.

  
Smiling to herself she settled the mask over her face. Tonight she would help Itachi vanish and tomorrow … tomorrow the Rain’s Shadow would once more walk the Elemental Nations.


End file.
